This invention relates to generally electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector packaging assembly and method for the mounting of an electrical component on a connector and transportation of the connector and mounted component.
Connectors are used for a number of applications, In one such application that occurs commonly in the computer area, a computer chip or similar electronic component is placed into a socket connector and then transported to an assembly location where the socket and chip are installed upon a circuit board. The socket connector may have a receptacle area for receiving the chip therein and also may incorporate resilient beam members for securing the chip, or component to the connector. When the component is placed into the socket, it may contact with the connector beam members, causing them to deflect and allowing the component to be seated into the connector receptacle area. After the component is fully seated, the beam members return to their undeflected states, thereby securing the component to the connector. The connector beam members in such a connector are used to align the chip and hol dit in place in the socket connector.
One problem with these type mechanisms is that moving contact between the component and the connector during the mounting operation may cause the component to abrade the connector housing material, creating unwanted debris which may interfere with electrical contact between the component and the connector, or which may interfere with later manufacturing processes. It has been found difficult to formulate a connector housing material which will both satisfy the rigid dimensional requirements imposed by connector miniaturization and resist the abrasion encountered during mounting of electrical components. Another, ongoing problem is damage to connector terminals during shipping and handling.
Typically, the chip or component is placed into the socket connector either manually or robotically. In either instance, the beam members must be deflected outwardly so that the chip may enter and seat within the socket and then they return back into contact with the exterior surfaces of the chip to hold it in place. It is desirable to do this process in an automated manner with a mechanism that actuates the beam members into and out of engagement with the chip edges, and which is incorporated in a structure that also provides a protective transport assembly for the chip and its socket connector.
The present invention is directed to such an assembly which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a socket connector for receiving a chip therein which has a chip-securing means integrated into its structure and which is operate by automated means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector-carrier assembly for receiving an electronic component within a connector and for holding the connector in place upon a transport carrier, the transport carrier having actuating means formed therewith for actuating one or more component engagement members formed with the connector, such that movement of the connector upon the transport carrier, actuates the component engagement members to engage or disengage the component.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector-transport assembly for holding and transporting a electronic component, the assembly including a socket connector having a receptacle sized to receive a component therein, the receptacle including at least two engagement arms that are formed therewith and which are deflectable between first and second operative positions, wherein in the first operative positions, the engagement arms extend into the receptacle for contacting opposing exterior surfaces of the component and in the second position, the engagement arms are deflected away from the receptacle so as to not engage exterior surfaces of the component, the engagement arms having cam portions disposed thereon, and a carrier member that supports the socket connector in a transport orientation thereon, the carrier member having actuating members that are disposed thereon in opposition to the socket connector engagement arm cams so that movement of either the socket connector or the carrier member will move the engagement arms between their first and second operative positions.
Yet another object of the present and as exemplified by another embodiment thereof is to provide a socket-style connector having a receptacle for receiving an electronic component therein, the receptacle having a plurality of terminal-receiving passages, each of which receives a conductive terminal therein, the terminals being held in place within their cavities by a elastomeric substance such as a silicone rubber, the bottom surface of the socket connector defining a surface for dispensing the elastomeric substance during assembly, the dispensing surface being separated from the rest of the connector by way of a channel that extends around the dispensing surface and separates it from sidewalls of the connector, the dispensing surface having a hard edge where it meets the channel, the edge forming a barrier to liquid elastomers disposed onto the dispensing surface.
These objects are performed by means of the structure of the present invention. In one aspect of the present invention, a conventional socket connector that has a plurality of engagement arms formed therewith has is modified to include openings adjacent the engagement arms. The engagement arms have cam surfaces provided on them that extend through the openings of the socket connector. In another aspect, the socket connector is modified to include a number of positioning surfaces in the receptacle portion thereof, against which the electronic component abuts.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a liquid dam is provided along the bottom surface of the connector by forming a hard, unbroken edge that is spaced apart from the sides of the socket connector. The bottom surface of the connector may be considered as a dispensing surface, upon which a liquid sealant is dispensed during assembly of the connector. This continuous edge contains liquid sealants, such as silicone that may be dispensed onto the bottom surface of the connector for sealing the conductive contacts of the socket connector in place in contact-receiving passages of the connector. Surface tension keeps the liquid from moving past the edge of the connector into other parts of the connector.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a carrier member is provided to support the socket connector and actuating members are formed in the surfaces thereof which oppose the cam surfaces formed on the socket connector engagement arms. When either the socket connector or the carrier member are moved relative to each other, the cam surfaces of the engagement arms contact the actuating members of the carrier member and they are preferably drawn into an open position where they are deflected away from the socket connector receptacle, thereby opening the socket connector receptacle for insertion of an electronic component therein. Relaxation of the movement results in the cam surfaces being separated from their associated actuating members and the engagement arms will typically deflect back into the receptacle, thereby gripping the edges of any component resident in the socket connector receptacle. The engagement arms hold the component in place on the carrier member, and the connector-carrier member assembly may be used to transport the component without damage.
The socket may be constructed with a reaction surface that an assembler may press to move the socket connector upon the carrier member. In an alternative embodiment, a hinge member may be formed as part of the carrier member that serves as the reaction surface against which an assembler pushes. Pushing on either reaction surface moves the socket connector on the carrier member and causes the engagement arms to engage the actuating members of the carrier members to thereby cam the engagement arms outwardly to open up the socket receptacle for insertion of an electronic component into its receptacle These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.